Simien 10 Part 1
Simien 10 is the two-part pilot for the series Simien 10. This is part one of the episode, and the first episode. Part 1: How I got the Polytrix Simien is sent for a test in his survival class, he will have to stay in the jungles of Aranhascimmia for two days. While he is in the jungle, two spaceships are battling over Aranhascimmia when one of them shoots a pod to Aranhascimmia. Meanwhile, Simien is attacked by a Chame-Lion, the Arachnichimps predator. Then a pod comes from the sky, hitting the Chame-lion on the head, making it unconsious. Simien approaches the pod, and when he accidently put the right code, the Polytrix comes out of it and attaches to Simien's arm. While trying to get it off, more Chame-lions come. Simien accidently turns into Megabite, and while fighting the Chame-lions, he learns Megabite's powers. A few minutes after defeating them, the spaceship who shot the pod, the Nave Espacial, lands down. Out of the spaceship come a Cerebrocrustacean named Zynon, a Polymorph named Omnimorph, a Necrofriggian named Ic and a Gourmand named Vorkus. Zynon, in fear that Simien is a bad person, wants the Polytrix, though Ic resists. Later, some robots named Spherodroids land and attack them. Zynon quickly turns Simien in to Dark Hole, who defeats them easily with help from Zynon, Ic, Omnimorph and Vorkus. Then a Thep Khufan named Set and a Vaxasaurian named Anuke attack. They were harder to defeat than the Spherodroids, but Dark Hole defeats them. When Simien turns back, he discovers that when he was fighting Zynon's evil brother Zyrokks captured Zynon and Ic. Omnimorph, Vorkus and Simien quickly fly after Zyrokks's space ship, the Transbordador Espacial, when it warps to Earth, where the Nave Espacial warps too. Both the space ships crash in Antartica, where Simien releases Ic and Zynon and Zyrokks and his team fight together against Zynon's team. During the fight, Simien, as Absorbat, discovers that the Transbordador Espacial is loading a blast to defeat Zynon's team. Absorbat asks Ic to freeze him, which he does, and Absorbat releases it, freezing the spaceships and the teams (including Simien( he turned back at the last second)) in to a giant ice cube. The ice cube breaks the cliff it was on, falling down into the water, floating away from Antartica... Ending credits A seagull is seen pecking on the ice cube in the sea, breaking it a little. Then Anuke's arm blasts out of the ice, saying "I am back!" before the ice cube is flipped by a whale and Anuke's arm freezes back into ice by the freezing water, when Anuke says "Oh crud". Main events *The first appearance of Simien, Zynon, Ic, Vorkus, Omnimorph, Zyrokks, Set, Anuke, Spherodroids, Geodroids, Omnidroids, Dark Hole, Megabite and Absorbat. *Simien gets the Polytrix and uses it for the first time *Simien joins the Nave Espacial crew and flies with them to outer space *Simien fights Zyrokks, Set and Anuke for the first time *Simien transforms for the first time into Megabite, Dark Hole and Absorbat. *Everyone in the team is frozen in a giant glacier Aliens Used *Megabite *Dark Hole *Absorbat Characters *Simien *Zynon *Ic *Vorkus *Omnimorph Villains *Zyrokks *Set *Anuke *Spherodroids *Geodroids *Omnidroids *Chame-lions (pronounced Ka-mee-ly-on) Quotes *'Absorbat: '''Ic, freeze me! *'Ic': How hot is it here to you? (they are in Antartica) *'Simi'en: '(turns into Dark Hole) What can this guy do? *'Zynon: '''Calabozons can create wormholes to where ever they want. *'Spherodroid: '(shoots laser to Dark Hole) *'Dark Hole: '(creates wormhole and the laser flies into it) Cool! *'Zynon: Now where did you put the other side? *'Dark Hole: '''The other side? *(scene switches to a Galvan lab) '''Galvan: '''One more part and i'm done with this! (laser comes from a wormhole in the ceiling, blasting the machine the Galvan was working on) No!!!!!!! *'Polytrix's pod: ENTER CODE *'Simien: '''Okay, I'll write "code" (writes "code") It works! *'Ic: 'Come on Zynon,, he can't be that destructive. He's a Arachnichimp, they aren't that bad. *'Zynon: 'He can be working for Zyrokks. Or someone eviler. Or he just wants to use for his evil purposes. *'Simien:: (Behind them) (passes his hand through a Whirlwind hologram) Look I can pass my hand through this! *'Ic:'Seriously Zynon, how paranoid can you be. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Simien 10 Season 1